


Tryst in the Library

by Madpineapple



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Library Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madpineapple/pseuds/Madpineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William finally snapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tryst in the Library

Books fell from shelves spreading clouds of dust, two silhouettes embraced, red hair draped over a black suit, crimson jacket resting in a heap on the floor.

Leather gloves grasped around dark locks, glasses clinking together before they are removed, and put somewhere safe.

They keep moving against each other, kissing, muffled moans disturbing the silence of the library.

Foreign sensations of leather on skin, cold and impersonal, slick with sweat and other fluids, clench around a hard cock and the redhead comes with a moan of his name, writhing in the heated embrace of his cold lover.

"Yes, William."


End file.
